


My Friends Won't Love Me Like You

by risquetomlinson



Category: MDE, My digital escape
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bryan stars - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kohnnie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, MDE - Freeform, My digital escape - Freeform, Sex, Smut, YouTubers - Freeform, johnnie Guilbert - Freeform, kyle david hall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetomlinson/pseuds/risquetomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle flies back to LA for the good vibes and finds some of his happiness is in Johnnie. Johnnie's afraid but he's in love with Kyle, so they keep things on the down low. Everything seems great, but they soon find out their love won't last if it's constantly being hidden away from the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't find any decent Kohnnie fanfics so I'm writing my own. :-)

"Kyle just landed at the airport!" Bryan yelled into the bathroom to Johnnie, who was still fixing his dark hair in front of the mirror. 

He debated on wearing eyeliner all morning, and decided to wipe away the charcoal lines that surrounded his eyes. He's changed his outfit about three times, and now him and Bryan were running late. 

Johnnie gave his reflection one last look and nodded in approval. He didn't tell Bryan anything that had happened between him and Kyle within the past week. Sure, Bryan was his best friend but he doesn't know how to keep a secret; and frankly, it was none of his business. 

"Jesus Christ Johnnie, how long does it take to get ready?" Bryan huffed, grabbing his keys off of the counter. 

"Sorry I uh- woke up late." Johnnie lied as he pulled their apartment door shut. 

Bryan accepted the bullshit apology and turned on the music slightly. Happy by NeverShoutNever played through the speakers and Johnnie grinned. The lyrics made him think of Kyle; everything did. He couldn't wait to have that kid in his arms again. Maybe this time it would mean something. 

Bryan shot Johnnie a weird look but decided not to make him snap out of whatever trance he was in. That is until they got to the main entrance of LAX. Bryan parked the car and told Johnnie to hurry up. 

"Where is your little lover boy?" He joked, slowly scanning the lobby. 

Johnnie rolled his eyes. "He said he's by the Starbucks waiting for us." He started walking towards the green sign a few feet ahead. 

Sitting at a table all by himself was Kyle. His back was towards Bryan and Johnnie, his brown hair poking out from beneath his purple beanie. He was wearing the gray jacket Johnnie let him borrow last time he visited. 

"Kyle!" Johnnie exclaimed, running towards the table. Kyle turned around and stood up, opening up his arms. 

Johnnie ran and jumped up into Kyle's arms, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck.

"Johnnie. I missed you so much." Kyle mumbled into the crook of his neck. He gently lowered his friend back to the ground and pulled Bryan into a less dramatic hug. 

"Did you miss me?" Bryan asked, making kissy faces at Kyle. 

"Of course dude." Kyle responded, winking at Bryan then giggling. 

They made their way back to Bryan's car, Johnnie carrying Kyle's backpack for him while Bryan rolled his suitcase. Bryan told them he had to run to target to get stuff for a video, but he would drop them off at the apartment first. 

The drive to the apartment wasn't very long, but Kyle was exhausted from his flight from Ohio. He fell asleep in the front seat, head leaning against the window. 

"Pssst. We're home." Johnnie whispered, shaking Kyle lightly. He smiled at the disgruntled noises that came from his mouth. Half asleep, he pulled on his backpack and stepped out of the car.

"I'll be back later, you can get your suitcase when I get home." Bryan called out from the rolled down window. Kyle nodded in response.

Kyle and Johnnie walked up to the fourth floor of the apartment building, climbing up the staircase. They were both fully awake by the time Johnnie put the key in their door. 

Kyle set his backpack on a kitchen chair and sat on the counter. "Come here." He said softly, motioning over to Johnnie who was standing by the door. 

Johnnie blushed and walked over to the counter, looking up at Kyle. He rest his hands on either side of Kyle's hips and leaned forward against the granite. "I'm so happy you're here." 

Kyle smiled and leaned forward so his forehead was resting against Johnnie's. "Me too. I've been thinking a lot when I was back in Ohio." He pulled away and starred up at the ceiling, the corners of his mouth barely twitched up in a slight grin. 

"About what you told me?" Johnnie asked quietly. 

Kyle nodded. "And about how happy I am here. With you." 

Johnnie grinned as Kyle continued. "I don't like talking about this kind of stuff but I think you make me really, really happy. Everyone else here helps me too but I don't know. You're different. You like, you get me." 

"I don't know what to say. I like you, a lot, just like I told you before. I just don't know what to do from here." Johnnie said, hopping up on the counter beside Kyle. 

"I wanted to ask you something before I left last time, Johnnie." Kyle said. Jonnie nodded. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" 

Johnnie stopped in his tracks and hesitated. "I just- I don't know. I'm not sure how everyone is going to take it." 

"You care what they think? Am I that embarrassing or something?" Kyle asked, tears forming in his eyes. 

"No Kyle. God, you're perfect. Look at me." Kyle locked eyes with Johnnie, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Kyle you're so fucking gorgeous, look at you. Of course I'll be your boyfriend, a thousand times yes." 

Kyle smiled and nodded. "Really?"  
Johnnie shook his head yes. 

"But I think we should keep to ourselves for a while. It's not that I don't want to show you off, which I plan on doing. It's just I'm not ready for people to see me with another guy." He explained, playing with a bracelet on Kyle's arm. 

"Yeah. Okay, we can keep it out secret. Until you're ready." Kyle replied finally after thinking hard. 

Johnnie didn't say anything else, he just wrapped a hand behind Kyle's neck and kissed his lips. They both dove deeper into the kiss, tasting each other's tongues. They were so lost in the kiss that they didn't notice Bryan walk into the apartment. 

"What the fuck?!" Johnnie pulled his lips away so fast he nearly fell off of the counter. He was mortified.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart to hearts, sleep overs and morning wood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who's reading, please comment and let me know what you think so far. Feel free to share wth other kohnnie shippers and leave kudos if you're excited for chapter 3! ((my story is also on wattpad titled "We Could Be Anything // Kohnnie" by Lovelockedlarry))

Johnnie didn't say a word as his eyes met Bryan's from across the kitchen. Kyle's cheeks were a deep red and he kept his eyes glued to the floor. 

"Johnnie, what was that?" Bryan asked, setting his bags on the ground.

"Nothing. It was nothing, why don't you just leave us alone, okay?!" He yelled, jumping down from the counter. He stormed into his room and slammed the door behind him. 

As soon as the door shut behind him Johnnie started crying. It wasn't loud sobs, it was a quiet steady stream of tears rolling down his cheeks. The truth was he was embarrassed, not of Kyle but of himself. He didn't consider himself gay, he'd only liked girls in the past. Gay was something that was always been thrown in his face as an insult and now he's dating a boy. 

He really did like Kyle though, he might even love Kyle. He just hated the labels that were thrown at him in the hallways, or in the locker room. 

A few minutes later a knock was heard on Johnnies door and the door cracked open slightly. A hushed voiced called out, "Can I come in?" It was Kyle. 

Johnnie cleared his throat and tried to wipe his eyes. "Yeah." He squeaked, voice cracking. 

Kyle quietly slipped into the room and locked the door behind him. He didn't say anything at first, he just sat beside Johnnie and wrapped an arm around his tiny waist. "Why are you crying?" He asked, wiping a tear from Johnnie's cheek. 

Johnnie shrugged. "I don't know, you probably think I'm stupid." 

"Babe, I would never call you stupid." Kyle said seriously. 

Johnnie blushed at Kyle calling him babe. He sort of giggled through his tears. "What about Bryan?" 

Kyle took a deep breath. "I talked to him, I didn't tell him much. I just told him we were joking around but I don't think he bought it." 

"Kyle, I really don't know if I can do this." Johhnie said, standing up. 

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked, looking up at Johnnie. He was beautiful, even with teary eyes and red cheeks.

"I don't know if sneaking around is going to work, Bryan already knows something is up. What happens if we get caught?" 

"I don't care if people know, but I know you do. They won't find out, we'll be damn sure they won't. At least give me a chance, I've never wanted anyone more than I want you." Kyle said, standing up too. 

"Okay." Johnnie said, taking a step towards Kyle. 

"Okay." Kyle snaked his arms around Johnnie's waist and pressed his lips gently against his shorter boyfriends. Johnnie slightly deepened the kiss, draping his hands around Kyle's neck. They pulled away and smiled at each other. 

"I can't believe you're actually mine." Kyle said, taking in Johnnie's beauty, and pecking his nose. Johnnie's cheeks flushed and he played with his lip rings. "You're really handsome, you know?" Kyle continued. 

"I love your eyes, they're so blue. And your lips, your smile. I love your voice and your personality. Just, everything." He said, breathing heavy. 

"You are the best thing to ever happen to me." Johnnie said. 

They hugged for a while then sat back down. They decided to finally collect themselves and go into the   
living room to see if Bryan wanted to play cards agains humanity. 

The night ended with the three of them passed out in the living room, sprawled across the floor. Kyle was laying back on Bryan's stomach with Johnnie's head resting in his lap. There they were, three best friends snuggled up without a care in the world. 

// 

The next morning was kind of awkward. Kyle woke up first, almost exactly where he fell asleep but instead of laying on Bryan's stomach, his head was under a pillow. He checked his phone and read a text message from Bryan saying that he made his way out of the apartment earlier that morning to do an interview a few towns over. 

Johnnie was still asleep between his legs, looking peaceful. Kyle didn't want to wake him but he really, really had to pee. He carefully wriggled his legs away and tip toed into the bathroom. When he came back out he saw Johnnie sat up and rubbing his eyes.

"Did I wake you up babe?" Kyle said, sitting criss cross on the carpet opposite of him. 

Jonnie smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, s'okay. Good morning." 

"Good morning." Kyle said leaning in for a kiss. Johnnie pressed his finger to his lips. 

"You're not kissing me with morning breath mother fucker." He laughed and uncovered himself, but immediately pulled the pillow back over his lap. 

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Babe are you... Um, hard?" 

Johhnies face instantly flamed up, and he looked down. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to it's just. Morning wood, I'm sorry." 

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. It's natural." Kyle said, shrugging. He's woken up with plenty of boners in his lifetime. 

"I'm just going to uh, go to the bathroom." Johnnie stood up and threw the pillow, running to the bathroom. 

"Let me know if you need help with /anything/." Kyle said, smirking. 

"Oh my gosh Kyle. I hate you!" Jonnie called out from the bathroom, giggling. "Actually, I might need a little bit of help." 

-


End file.
